


We Push Forward

by Quinzelle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Hilarity Ensues, Inspired by Fruits Basket, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinzelle/pseuds/Quinzelle
Summary: When Ladybug and Chat Noir are hit with a curse that makes them unable to touch anyone of the opposite gender or face an uncomfortable consequence, they need to figure out how to reverse the curse. They also need to figure out how ensure nobody else accidentally triggers the curse for Marinette and Adrien - including themselves.A story inspired by the Sohma Family Curse from the Manga, Fruits Basket.(The Title comes from the Fruits Basket quote: "And little by little, one step at a time, we push forward".
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. A Fur-midable Opponent

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this idea has been thought of before or not but I came up with this yesterday and just couldn't wait to write it (despite not yet finishing the last fic I started... but it's fine!). I'm hoping to introduce more awkward and funny situations as I drag out this curse but before then, enjoy the angst!
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments as I'd love to hear your thoughts! Chapter 2 is already pre-written <3

“Where are we going, Milady?” Asked Chat Noir, keeping pace with Ladybug as they hopped between the Parisian rooftops. “We don’t even know who is akumatised yet.”

“According to updates, most of the Akuma’s victims are being hit around the Louvre.” Replied Ladybug, as she clicked the top of her communicator down. 

"Smart as always, bugaboo!" Smiled Chat Noir with a wink as he sung her praises. Getting closer to the Louvre, they began noticing gleaming gold statues of people, frozen. Further along, as they started forming Akuma theories, they spotted small fires burning bright and even, people with mutated features. 

“What is this Akuma?” Whispered Chat Noir as he slid down from the rooftop in front of a golden statue, waving a hand in front of their face currently etched in fear. He started moving his head for a closer look until he heard his Lady's voice,

“Don’t get too close, Kitty. We don’t know what we’re dealing-” Ladybug stopped as a sharp pain burned through her back, doubling over.

“Lady-” Chat Noir moved towards her until the same sharp pain tackled him in the back, sending him to his knees. As the stinging pain began to subside, they tried to feel for any injury and peer at each other to check - but they found nothing amiss.

Ladybug began scanning the area, trying to locate the source and spotting a figure watching them smuggly. A purple veil covered their face slightly, jet black hair cascading around it and down their back along with a purple cloak, with a purple brooch adorning it, black leggings and boots. Through the cloak, she was gripping a deck of cards tightly.

“I see you’ve found me Ladybug!” A feminine voice shouted before hopping down from one of the buildings surrounding the Louvre, landing lightly with a sweet smile. Up close, they could recognise it was a girl that they went to school with. They could only recognise her in passing and, unfortunately, they hadn't heard of anyone getting upset in the school today.

“What did you hit us with?” Demanded Chat Noir impulsively, hand still rubbing his back. 

The girl only laughed, “Not even an introduction first? My name is Jinx and if you want to undo my curse, you will hand over your miraculouses!” 

“Curse?” Whispered Ladybug, remembering the victims they witnessed on their way, “That’s why the damage is different - gold, fire, mutations… you’re giving everyone a different curse?” 

“You’re certainly a smart one, Ladybug, however for you two, I was even more inspired than those childish hexes!” She grinned again, her bubbly personality contradicting her dark magic. Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at themselves and each other. Nothing looked any different and not knowing what their curse was, how are they supposed to fight effectively?

“We don’t have time to see what happened, let’s just end this.” Chat Noir ended his whisper by placing a hand onto Ladybug’s shoulder. From the corner of her eye, Ladybug watched as Jinx’s smile grew like a child on Christmas Morning, though she couldn’t see for long as her vision was surrounded in a cloud of smoke. Opening her eyes, she found herself lying down on the floor suddenly. At least so she thought until she realised everything was so much bigger than before. Jinx stood as if she was 15ft tall and Chat Noir was nowhere to be seen, only a fluffy black kitten in his place. Ladybug tried to stand up but she couldn’t feel her legs nor her hands. Looking down, she didn’t see any of her body; instead she found scrawny black legs. Her heart began to pound, her mind began to race.

“I see you found out what your curse is.” Jinx laughed, the sound booming heavily. “Anytime either of you touch someone of the opposite gender, you’ll turn into your represented animal. Good luck trying to beat me now, bug.” Her voice curled around the final word in disgust. She turned and began sauntering off to find her next victims, likely to Hawkmoth’s dismay. Represented animals? Then that means:

“Chat Noir.” Squeaked Ladybug’s voice, relieved to find she could talk still. The Black Cat's ears were plastered to its head and turned towards her away from staring at the paws before them, revealing their emerald green eyes. 

“I think we’re in trouble, bugaboo.” Responded Chat Noir, fear drenching his voice. “Please say you have a plan.”

Ladybug stared at him, at her partner's panicked face. Despite its newfound fluffy cuteness, nothing eased her feelings nor sparked inspiration. She felt tears rising in her eyes and her stomach feeling heavy, wherever it was now in her body. Did she have a body anymore? “A plan? I’m 2cm tall now and I don’t even have hands or - or my yo-yo. How can I have a plan when I can’t do anything? We can't even chase after her - ” Her panicked outburst made the cat jump slightly. She couldn’t blame him, all she wanted to do was run away… she can’t even attempt that. 

Chat Noir walked slightly towards her and gently lowered his small pink nose to her antennae, “I’m sorry, milady. I didn’t mean to be inconsiderate.”

Before she could apologise, the sound of tires came speeding towards them. Ladybug scuttled as fast as she could underneath Chat Noir, figuring the cyclist would see him before they saw her and squashed her. Instead, the bicycle stopped before them revealing its rider as one familiar old man. 

“Ladybug, Chat Noir,” Master Fu lowered a wicker basket and quickly plopped Chat Noir inside before lowering a finger for Ladybug to climb upon and plopping her inside too, “We must hurry.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't added to this for a long time. It's true I did have this prewritten already but I hadn't edited it and have struggled to find the motivation to edit it as I found myself running out of ideas with the fic.   
> I've decided to submit it as is and see how people like it and whether anyone has any ideas of what else to do with the fic, then I will decide whether to edit and continue or not.
> 
> I hope you like it!

Master Fu swiped hurriedly through his tablet, scanning through the photos of the Miraculous Book. Wayzz was helping Ladybug out of the basket and onto the small tea table.   
“I find it depressing that I’m even smaller than you now, Wayzz.” She sighed defeatedly as he released her.  
“I find it rather amusing, I finally get to learn what it feels like.” Wayzz replied happily, as Chat Noir laughed.  
“Easy for you to laugh, Kitty!” She glared at him, though it was difficult to tell her minute head had turned at all.  
“Aw don’t worry Bugaboo, I still think you’re purrfect no matter what!”   
“This isn’t the time for jokes!” Sniped Master Fu, surprising all three of them. 

“Sifu… surely this is will disappear when Jinx is deakumatised?” Chat Noir asked, his voice losing its usual confidence.  
“Jinx was merely the conductor for what actually cursed you.” He stated, tone losing its snipe but remaining serious and grave, as he turned the tablet towards them, “Jinx used this brooch,” he tapped on the screen to show a purple orb-like jewel that Ladybug recognised the same one Jinx wore. “I don’t know how he obtained it but it appears Hawkmoth gave it to her.”  
“How is it possible? Is it another Miraculous?” Asked Ladybug, thinking out loud as she tried to recalling the contents of the Miracle Box.

Master Fu shook his head, “The world must be balanced. As there are Miraculous, there are what we can call “Anti-Miraculous” items for if ever the need for such an occasion arises. This jewel is designed to incapacitate any Miraculous holder and their Kwami as powerless.”  
“So… we’re trapped?” Croaked Ladybug. Chat Noir padded closer to her but simply hovered, unable to figure out how to comfort her without squashing her.   
“Well, yes and no. There is a potion within the book that can help you return to yourselves however, it is only a temporary fix. With this, your powers will be significantly lessened as well as your ability to work as a team.” Replied Master Fu, collecting the Miracle Box and placing it alongside the ingredients he had gathered. 

“How so?” Asked Chat Noir, tilting his head slightly.   
“You won’t be able to touch each other nor anyone of the opposite gender for that matter, even in mortal form. It is an unusual side effect of the potion, something that reactivates the curse. The only ways to truly rid yourselves of the curse is to either retrieve the jewel with true intentions of innocence or to relinquish your Miraculous forever.” He responded in full seriousness. 

“So, no pressure. Sounds good.” Responded Chat Noir sarcastically, his ears flattening against his head.   
“We…” Ladybug sighed, trying to grasp back some of her Ladybug confidence, “We need to at least try the potion first, though it won’t be easy retrieving the jewel and akuma with weaker powers.”   
“If Hawkmoth’s intention was to hit us with the curse, surely he doesn’t need Jinx anymore? He can’t get our Miraculouses at the moment.” Responded Chat Noir, his ears lifting slightly as Master Fu nodded in agreement.  
“I believe Chat Noir is right. All we will require is the Ladybugs to return Paris to normal for the day.” 

“How are we going to return to normal for the day though? We can’t touch anyone who's the opposite to us. All that needs is someone to bump us in the school corridor or someone to sneak up on us or or…” Ladybug felt her Marinette escaping, her ramblings continuing and building. She only stopped as she felt a slightly damp nose tap her… somewhere on her current body. 

“I’m afraid you will have to return to your normal duties. We don’t know what Hawkmoth and Mayura know, if they have even a hint as to your identities and they spot you both missing, we shall only be fuelling the fire. However, as an extreme circumstance, I can offer you something to help.” Responded Master Fu, hesitating as they both looked back towards him anxiously, “If you would like to reveal your identities to each other, it will enable you to keep an eye out for each other however, it has possibilities to cause more harm than good. The decision is between the two of you.”


End file.
